The Time Twister
by Annime Adiect
Summary: Sequel to The TimeWarp. Mandarin is at it again, but this time he messes up the past! Will the Hyper Force be able to stop Skeleton King even though their beloved leader, Chiro, doesnt even remember them!
1. Mandarin, Why Don't You Leave it Be?

Annime: Welcome to the sequel of "The Time Warp"!

Ok, we all know about the story "Forgotten" by DestinyAurora, right?

Chiro: …Yea why?

Annime: This is similar to that story, but I have to tell everyone that I thought of this before I read that story so I'm not copying nor am I trying to! DestinyAurora does have herself a good mystery there though…

Chiro: …Ok? Well Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_**The Time Twister**_

Chiro and the team fought the weird looking formless for the second time…but Chiro only could recall this being the first time.

"Mandarin," Antauri spoke. "Why are you back here from the future? Why can't you just leave everything be the way it is?"

Mandarin smirked. "Oh, leaving everything the way it is and not getting a little bit of revenge is no fun, Antauri." Mandarin laughed wickedly. "Now it's time to start this twister!"

Sprx stopped fighting for a small moment and tilted his head. "What do you mean by a 'twister'?"

Mandarin laughed again. "I mean a time twister you fool!"

Chiro shook his head. "Time this and time that! I don't even remember time traveling and now all of a sudden everyone's said we went through time and unchanged something. I'm getting really sick of not remembering any of it!"

Mandarin's smirk widened at this. "Well, Chiro, you will be very angry soon enough."

Chiro sighed. "I'm still confused. Are all people from the future confusing and weird?"

Mandarin held up a brand new device that resembled a gun.

Antauri and the team became very nerves from the memory of the last incident while Chiro became nervous from not knowing what was going on.

"This will be different;" Mandarin told them, "very different from last time."

Chiro rolled his eyes. For the past two months he had heard the word 'time' too many…he didn't even want to think about the end of that sentence.

Mandarin pointed the gun at the team.

"Say goodbye to Chiro, Hyper Force." Mandarin pressed the button, but quickly turned to Chiro. Chiro was blasted by the laser and gone before the team's very eyes.

"Where did you take him?" Antauri growled.

Mandarin chuckled. "Don't worry, you're next!" Mandarin quickly zapped the team and they were out of sight as well.

Mandarin made a few adjustments to the gun and pointed to himself.

"So that this plan actually works, I have to go and make something happen…or not happen."

With this Mandarin was gone.

Chiro stood up and looked around the room he stood in.

"What's going on?" Chiro whispered. But, suddenly his memory was wiped. He couldn't remember anything after his first 9 years of his life. He was in his nine year old body again, but that didn't seem to bother him because he didn't remember why it was a big deal.

"What was I doing again?" Chiro asked himself. Then he snapped his fingers. "Oh right! I'm going to meet up with Annie and Hunter to go and explore the outskirts!"

Chiro raced down the hallway towards the elevator. He pressed the correct buttons and went down to the home floor. He rushed outside of the apartment building and turned to his right where his friends were waiting for him.

"Come on, Chiro," Hunter said. "Annie and I both have to be back before the sunsets."

"Ok," Chiro replied. "But there is nothing to worry about. We have plenty of time."

The other two nodded and they began to make their way to the eastern outskirts of the city.

"Hey you three," a woman spoke as the three walked past her.

"Hello, Mrs. Tyler," Chiro greeted.

"Now, where are you three running off to today?"

Annie smiled. "We are going to the eastern outskirts."

Mrs. Tyler's eyes widened. "Well, why not go into the western outskirts? I've heard that there are many cool things over there."

Chiro looked at the other two.

"So, what do you guys say?" Chiro asked. "Should we go to the western side instead?"

Hunter nodded. "Yea we could find a TON of stuff over there!"

Annie nodded in agreement.

The trio smiled, thanked Mrs. Tyler, and waved goodbye.

Once the three were out of sight Mrs. Tyler went behind the opposite side of the house from the direction the kids had left to. She pressed a button on her wrist watch and turned into a male orange monkey.

"Perfect," Mandarin snickered. "My plan is going perfectly."

Annime: There you go, but that's just the introduction!

Chiro: You are going to bury yourself in stories again!

Annime: No I am not! …Hopefully not…

Otto: Please review!


	2. Draggin the Lazy RedHead

Annime: Hello!

Chiro: Shouldn't you be working on a different story?

Annime: Shh! They don't need to know!

Gibson: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 1**_

The team woke up to find themselves in their tubes/elevators. It was pitch dark in the room as everyone exited the tubes into the control room.

"Someone, turn on the lights," Antauri ordered. Metal footsteps were heard before the lights went on. Everyone turned to Antauri and gasped.

"Antauri," Nova spoke. "You're…you're black again!"

Antauri's eyes widened in shock as he looked down at his armor; he was indeed his old black self, and there was no doubt that he had his green eyes again.

"Where's Chiro?" Otto asked suddenly. He was standing by the light switch at the main computer and looking around the room

Everyone looked around the room as well to find no black haired 13 year-old with them.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Sprx murmured.

Gibson ran over to the main computer and tried to type in different commands, but it wasn't turning on.

"Umm, we may have a slight problem," Gibson told them. "It seems that the computer isn't active."

"Wait a second," Nova said. "The only time I've ever seen it like this was when Chiro woke us up."

The room fell silent for a few moments.

"Otto," Antauri said, being the first to speak. "Fix the main computer. Gibson, help him with that. Sprx, Nova, come with me. We are going to go find Chiro."

The two nodded while Gibson and Otto proceeded to fixing the messed up computer.

Chiro sat with Darien at a picnic table.

"When are they going to get here?" Darien complained.

Hunter, Annie, Vanessa, Bob, Clark, Carrie, Molly, Tina, Josh, Chris, Nate, and Carol were supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago.

"Calm down, Darien," Chiro said. "They will be here soon."

Darien snorted. "Yea, but if Hunter is the cause of their tardiness then I'm hitting him." Darien sighed. "Forget this I'm going to get something to eat!"

Chiro watched as the hazel eyed boy stood up and left the table.

"You have fun!" Chiro called out to Darien.

Darien waved his hand above his head in reply; still look straight at Mr. Jackslapper's restraint.

Chiro turned his head to the table and clutched his chest.

'What is this feeling?' Chiro asked himself in his head. 'Where is this coming from?'

Ever since the day he went to the outskirts with his friends Hunter and Annie when he was nine he had felt different. They didn't find anything very interesting besides some neat looking rocks and flowers. But, when Chiro had gotten home he finally realized that something was coursing through him. He knew he had felt it when he was on his way to meet up with the two as they waited outside his apartment building, but Chiro hadn't paid much attention to it then.

Darien was soon at the table again with only a drink in hand.

"I changed my mind," Darien told him, making Chiro snap out of his thoughts.

"Oh, did you, now?" Chiro teased.

Darien rolled his eyes and then looked at something that was behind Chiro.

"It's about time, guys!" Darien yelled as he stood up. Chiro turned around and saw he was yelling at the group of people they were missing just two seconds ago.

"Hey guys," Chiro said with a more welcoming voice.

They all smiled at the two while Vanessa also pointed to Hunter.

"This guy over here," Vanessa explained, "was taking FOREVER to get out of his apartment."

"Sorry," Hunter spoke. "I woke up late this morning."

Chiro tilted his head. "But I helped you set your clock last night. How did you over sleep?"

"My guess," Carrie said, "is that he pressed the snooze button in his sleep."

"Or," Annie added. "He just ignored it."

Hunter shrugged. "I don't remember what happened. All I remember is that I was woken up by my mother telling me that my friends were waiting for me."

Darien glared at Hunter. "You might wanna watch your back, because Chiro said he was going to hit you if it was your fault."

Chiro gaped. "No! I didn't say that! You did Darien!"

Hunter shook his head and sat next to Darien.

"How could you threaten me like that, Chiro?" Hunter asked.

Hunter was caught off guard when Darien hit him so hard in the shoulder he fell off of the stool and onto the ground.

"Hey," Hunter shouted at Darien. "What was that for?"

Darien shrugged. "You were the reason they were late."

Hunter gaped. "So it was YOU who threatened me!"

Chiro nodded.

"I tried to warn you," Chiro said. "Oh, and Darien, don't put words in my mouth again, is that clear?"

Darien put on a smug smirk.

"Crystal," Darien answered.

Chiro rolled his eyes.

"Come on," Carol's voice finally spoke. "I'm hungry."

They all made their way over to Mr. Jackslapper's while Hunter sat on the ground.

"Hey, guys!" Hunter yelled after them. "Can I have some help?"

Chiro turned around and shook his head as he saw Hunter siting on the pavement.

"You can get up yourself!" Chiro shouted back as a reply.

Hunter pouted. "Please?"

Chiro thought for a moment.

"Sure, I'll help." Chiro walked over to the table again while the others watched and waited. Mr. Jackslapper was now also paying close attention to Chiro.

Chiro stepped in front of Hunter, but instead of Chiro taking Hunter's out stretched hand he grabbed the lazy boy's ankle.

"Ahh," Hunter cried out as Chiro started to drag the red head towards the fast-food restraint.

The boys were laughing cracking up with laughter while the girls couldn't stop giggling. Mr. Jackslapper chuckled and rolled his eyes at the two boy's antics. Hunter wasn't laughing, though. He was yelling at Chiro to let him go and trying to shake his leg out of the raven haired boy's grasp.

Chiro stopped dragging him when he had finally reached their other friends. At this point Hunter was silent with crossed arms. He stared up at the sky and sighed as if to say "FINALLY" when Chiro dropped his leg onto the ground.

"Thank you, Chiro," Hunter said with sarcasm clearly reflecting in his voice.

"Welcome," Chiro replied with a bright smile.

Sprx, Antauri, and Nova were sneaking through the alley ways trying to find their raven haired leader.

"Don't worry, guys," Sprx tried to assure the two. "We'll find him."

Antauri and Nova could only hope Sprx was right.

Annime: There you go! The first chapter!

Chiro: Please review!


	3. Seeing Things

Annime: I'm excited about this story!

Chiro: Yea but soon you will want them all finished.

Annime: Of course! Who would want a lot of finished stories on their profile?

Chiro: (sigh)

Antauri: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 2**_

Chiro sat down with his friends after finally getting lunch. Apparently Bob and Darien couldn't have the same thing…? So they had to fight over EVEYTHING the other had chosen as their meal.

"You guys are so immature," Annie said.

Both boys nodded and went back to eating their food like crazy animals.

"Hey," Scott complained. "Stop eating like you're Bob, Darien. Bob, just stop eating."

Chiro chuckled while Bob wore a pout on his messy face. The raven haired boy handed the pouter a few napkins.

"Here you go, Bob," Chiro said to him. "Now you can wipe some of that stuff off your face."

Bob smiled and took the paper napkins from his friend. "Thank you, Chiro."

Chiro just smiled back and then turned to Scott.

"Just because you think you're the most healthy eater doesn't mean you can be mean," Chiro said. He didn't sound mad. A pout also formed on the blue eyed boy's face.

Scott sighed. "Sorry Bob; I'm sorry Darien."

Chiro nodded with a bright an innocent smile.

"There we go, now everyone is happy," Chiro laughed.

Some girls giggled when they saw Scott roll his eyes.

Antauri and the other two simians walked through the alley way that led to the same street where Mr. Jackslapper's shop was. They looked over at the tables, making sure to stay hidden from anyone's sight.

"Oww," Chiro cried out.

The simians' eyes widened as they same a spiky black haired boy stand up and pulled the arm of a red head.

"Hunter," Chiro yelled. "That hurt! Why would you freaking do that?"

Hunter shrugged. "Well, why did you drag me across the pavement?"

"Because you're lazy, that's why. Next time stand up by yourself."

The monkeys watched as the young teen sat back down.

"That's Chiro," Nova said. "There is no doubt about it."

The other two nodded and continued to keep their eyes on the group.

Chiro and the boy Hunter seemed to be sharing some words the three couldn't hear from the distance they were in. But, whatever it was, they started to laugh uncontrollably. Chiro even fell off the stool he was sitting on. This caused everyone else to laugh.

"I don't get it," Sprx spoke. "He's not looking for us. It's as if he doesn't even care we are separated."

Antauri shook his head. "Sprx; that could be because he never met us before"

Both Nova and Sprx gasped.

"How did you figure that out?" Sprx asked.

"Well, it's simple," Antauri explained. "The Super Robot is in the same state as when Chiro found us. But no one pulled a switch, like Chiro had. Second, I'm not sliver. I'm in my old organic body. Third, Chiro looks like he's thirteen, not nine like when he discovered us in the outskirts. Four, he doesn't seem like anything is wrong. Lastly, I don't sense the power primate inside him."

The two gaped at the last reason.

"Oh no," Nova whispered. "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to confront the child when he is alone," Antauri answered. "That way we can talk to him without anything interrupting us."

The red and yellow simians nodded in agreement at this plan and the three returned to watching the group of young teens.

"It looks like Chiro has the same friends as before," Sprx pointed out to his teammates. "Hunter, Bob, Annie, Scott, Clark, Darien, Carol, Nate…I'm not saying the rest. But, there are some missing."

"Maybe the others are busy," Nova suggested.

Sprx shrugged.

Chiro had this weird feeling in his gut. He looked behind him and caught a glimpse of a red and yellow object looking out from an alley way.

"Hey Chiro," Clark spoke. Chiro turned to him and saw the concerned look on the light redhead's face. "Are you ok, Chiro?"

Chiro nodded. "Y-yea, I'm fine." He looked back behind him and saw that the two objects weren't there.

'I must be seeing things,' Chiro thought as he turned back to his friends once again.

"Well, that was a close one," Sprx said as his back was pressed to the back of the alley wall.

Nova nodded.

"A little too close to my taste," Antauri commented.

Sprx chuckled nervously before they went back to looking at the group.

"So what is everyone doing tomorrow?" Molly asked.

Chiro swallowed his foot. "I have to work tomorrow."

"Ahh," most of the group replied Chiro looked at them curiously.

"What?" Chiro asked.

Molly shook her head. "Oh, nothing, we just said 'ahh',"

Chiro shrugged. "Well, why did you ask?"

"Oh I wanted to know if anyone wanted to go to the mall with me tomorrow," Molly answered.

Suddenly, everyone raised their hands and held excited faces.

Chiro chuckled. "What is with our group and going to the mall?"

"The mall is awesome," Carrie defended.

Chiro held his hands up. "Ok, ok, I get it. Molly, I'll see if I can get enough work done and then meet you guys up there."

The group cheered at the boy's announcement.

Antauri turned to the two fellow Hyper Force members that had come with him.

"Do ether of you two knows where another alley way is where we can get a closer look?" Antauri questioned.

Sprx and Nova thought for a moment.

"Well," Sprx said, "if we find a way to get over to the other side of the street, then we can go into that alley way. It has another alley that branches off and is closer to the group."

Antauri nodded. "We'll go one at a time. Nova, you go first."

Nova nodded.

"One," Antauri counted, "two, three, now."

Nova raced across the street unnoticed by everyone…except for a certain black haired boy.

"Ok, you're next Sprx," Antauri told him. "One, two, three, go now, Sprx."

Sprx bolted across the street and sighed in relief.

Chiro tilted his head. 'What was that?'

Suddenly, a black animal ran across the road. It was faster than the other two, so Chiro still wasn't able to make it out.

"Hey, guys, I gotta go," Clark said. "I have to study for a big test I have on Monday."

"Ok, see ya, Clark," Scott spoke.

Chiro only nodded as he continued to look back and forth between the alley ways the animals had traveled between.

"Are you ok, Chiro?" Clark asked as he picked up his bag.

Chiro nodded. "Yea…but I think I'm going to go home too."

Everyone nodded and they all said their goodbyes to the two boys.

Chiro exited the elevator of his apartment building. He felt as though something were following him the whole time. He shook his head about the idea and pulled out the key to his apartment.

After unlocking his door he sighed as he looked around the room.

"Something was never right after that day," Chiro muttered. "Should I have really gone to the east?"

He closed his door and went upstairs to his room. When he got there he was shock at the sight.

"Hello, Chiro," a black monkey said to him.

Annime: What's going to happen next?

Chiro: Please, please, please, please review!


	4. Who Are You!

Annime: Let's see what happens next!

Chiro: Oh joy…

Nova: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else. That means she isn't claiming Mt. Dew, Dr. Pepper, Sprite, or Root Beer.

_**Chapter 3**_

Chiro screamed as he saw three cybernetic monkeys in his room.

"Chiro," Nova tried to speak, but Chiro wouldn't let her finish before he started screaming.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Chiro yelled at the three. "GET OUT NOW!"

Antauri tried to calm the child down, but Chiro wouldn't have it. He grabbed things from his dresser and started to throw them at the intruders.

"GET OUT!" Chiro screamed again.

The monkeys dodged the objects in shock, but they soon figured out Chiro had VERY good aim.

He hit both Antauri and Sprx in the head with books and he hit Nova in the leg with a plastic cup. Something in his heart screeched for him to stop this, but fear had taken over his body.

"Chiro, please calm down," Antauri said as he rubbed his head.

Chiro stopped for a moment in mid throw. A look of confusion danced across his face.

"H-how do you know my name?" Chiro asked. "And more importantly, why are you in my apartment?"

Antauri held his hands up in the air. "Please stop throwing different items at us and we will explain."

Chiro narrowed his eyes a little bit as he slowly place the object he had in his hand back onto his dresser.

"And why should I trust you?" Chiro questioned.

"Have we hurt you yet?" Antauri pointed out.

"Well, I haven't really given you the chance," Chiro countered. "And, you look like you're smarter than most people who like to attack right away."

"Looks can be deceiving, kid," Sprx said.

Chiro looked at him. "You also look like you can cause some harm. Is that wrong?"

The three simians looked at each other. The kid was pretty smart.

"Now, let's go into the kitchen so I can get you some water," Chiro said. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Chiro led the three out of his room and downstairs to the kitchen.

"Ok, what would you like?" Chiro asked.

The three simians were sitting at the table while Chiro was standing in front of the opened fridge.

"I have water, Dr. Pepper, Sprite, green tea, Mt. Dew, orange juice, apple juice, and Root Beer."

"I'll just taken water," Nova answered.

"Green tea would suit my taste," Antauri replied.

Sprx smirked. "I'll take Mt. Dew."

Chiro grabbed two Mt Dew bottles from the fridge. He then grabbed two cups and filled one with green tea and one with water.

"Do you want your green tea warm?" Chiro asked Antauri.

Antauri nodded. Chiro quickly heated it up in the microwave. After he had finished he brought the drinks back over to the three 'guests' and took a seat.

"So, who are you and what are you doing here?" Chiro repeated his question. "And, how do you know my name."

"Well," Sprx said, "it's a…long story."

"Chiro," Antauri spoke. "I am Antauri. This is Nova, and that is Sprx. Do those names ring any bells?"

Chiro thought for a moment as he looked down at the table.

"When people ask me for random names, those are the names I tell them…" Chiro trailed off as he looked back up from the table. His eyes met Antauri's. Antauri had a small smile on his face.

"Chiro, you've met us before," Nova proceeded. "It's just that, something happened. You were transferred back in time and apparently kept from meeting us."

Chiro tilted his head. "So me not meeting you after I went back in time would cause me to forget?"

Antauri sighed. "The person who sent you back in time must have caused you to forget everything." Antauri looked straight into Chiro's eyes. "Chiro, have you ever been to the outskirts?"

Chiro nodded. "Yea, I went there when I was nine."

Antauri was silent for a moment. "Did anything happen differently that day; anything that might have changed your original plans?"

Chiro thought for a moment.

"Well," the raven haired boy spoke, "we were planning on going to the east, but we ran into a woman who said that there were more interesting things on the west."

"The Super Robot is on the east side of Shuggazoom," Nova whispered.

Chiro looked over at the yellow monkey.

"What Super Robot?" Chiro asked.

"We'll take you to it," Antauri told him.

Chiro stood up had held his hands up.

"Oh no," Chiro said. "I am NOT going with three robot monkeys I had just met to a robot I've never even seen before."

Sprx sighed. "Come on, kid," he tried to persuade him. "So many kids would jump at the chance to see a giant robot."

Chiro chuckled. "And those kids would be doing the same as going into a car with a stranger for a candy bar."

Antauri looked at Chiro up and down.

"Is it hard, Chiro," Antauri asked, "to be alone? Isn't it hard to be an orphan, an insomniac, and to be partly blind without any parents?"

Chiro took a step back.

"How did you know all of that?" Chiro snapped. He was furious now! How dare Antauri just waltz into his apartment, scare the crap out of him, and then act as if he knew him his whole life?

"You told us," Antauri answered. He didn't flinch when Chiro snapped at him. Actually, he wasn't fazed a bit.

Chiro looked at the three of them.

"Ok," Chiro said with annoyance in his voice. "Let's just say I have met you before. What importance do I hold?"

Nova smiled sadly at Chiro. "You are our family."

Chiro's eyes widened before he shook his head.

"You either have the wrong person or you're crazy. I'm not even sure if my own mother really wanted me or not; what makes you think I would believe that three robot monkeys would care about me?"

Antauri stood up from his chair.

"Chiro," Antauri pressed on, "we really do care. We also would like the chance to prove to you that we have met before. Will you give us that chance?"

Chiro didn't say anything. He only stared at Antauri.

"The only way for us to prove it to you is for you to come with us to the robot."

Annime: Wow!

Sprx: Attack of the Chiro!

Chiro: Ha, ha, very funny!

Otto: Please review!


	5. The Super Robot

Annime: Hello everyone! I have a special announcement to make! Actually, I have two. I have gotten a four year plan for high school this week so I can start getting ready for my first year next year. Also, after I finish a bunch of my present stories, keep a look out for the sequel to "Chiro's Laughter, Tears, and Life"!

Antauri: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 4**_

"I can't believe I'm really doing this," Chiro muttered.

Chiro was standing on the roof of the apartment building with Antauri, Sprx, and Nova. After hours of debate and arguing the sun had set, and the three were victorious in talking Chiro into coming with them.

"So, we're going to fly there?" Chiro asked. "I think you've forgotten an important factor here. I CAN'T FLY!"

Sprx nodded. "We know that kid, and that's why we are going to carry you."

Chiro's jaw dropped. "You have GOT to be kidding me. No, no, I'm not going anymore. I going back to my apartment so I can take a nice long nap and sleep off the drugs Hunter must have put in my food today."

"Wait, Chiro," Antauri spoke, stopping Chiro at the door to the stairs. "It's ok. We've carried you before. You will be safe."

Chiro looked back over at Antauri with a questioning look.

"Ok," Chiro grumbled. "But if I fall then heads will roll."

Nova and Sprx chuckled nervously.

"That won't be nessacary, Chiro," Nova told him, "because we won't drop you."

Chiro gave her his questioning look before turning back to Antauri.

"I want Antauri to carry me though, because he isn't the one acting nervous."

Antauri nodded at Chiro's request and lifted himself in the air. He picked Chiro up the way he always did and started to carry him through the air. The other two followed.

Along the way Sprx couldn't help but laugh as Chiro freaked out multiple times from how high they were.

"I won't drop you," Antauri comforted Chiro. "Trust me; you will be fine."

Chiro nodded. "I-if you say so An-Antauri."

After finally landing at the foot of the robot Chiro felt like kissing the ground, but he couldn't because of the shock he was in. A robot stood in front of him…and it was gigantic!

Chiro did feel it was familiar right away, but he wasn't going to admit it…not yet anyway.

'Where is the door?' Chiro wondered as he scanned the robot from head to toe.

"Ok, kid, there are a few things we want to explain before we—," but Sprx was cut off when he heard Chiro freak out.

Chiro was shielding himself with his arms as he faced the now opened door of the robot. Chiro slowly opened his eyes and put his arms back down. Chuckling nervously he looked over at the humored simians.

"Well," Chiro said, "at least I figured out how to work the door."

Antauri chuckled as he led the way into the robot. Chiro stood and watched for a moment before Nova started to push his leg. Chiro looked down to see the female ushering him into the dark hallway. Chiro was a little hesitant, but he soon followed Antauri while the other two trailed behind.

"I think they are back, Otto," Gibson spoke as he reentered the control room with some more supplies.

Otto smiled brightly at this news and began to get excited.

"I can't wait to see Chiro," Otto said. "I really miss him being around."

Gibson nodded. "Even though we haven't had a lot of time without the boy there is something different when it comes to him being gone. Like it were as if something was missing."

Otto nodded as he presses a button, turning on the main computer.

"Well, I think we did a fine job," Gibson commented.

After these words left Gibson's mouth they heard people coming up the elevators. They turned around to see an awed Chiro and three other robot simians.

"Hello, Chiro," Gibson welcomed the teen boy.

Chiro jumped at the new voice and curiously look at the blue and green simians.

"Who are you?" Chiro asked.

Gibson and Otto took their turns at looking confused.

"It's us," Otto answered, "Gibson and Otto."

Sprx shook his head as Chiro told Otto, "I don't think I know you."

Otto frowned and then turned to Antauri.

"Did he hit his head a little too hard or something?"

Antauri sighed. "No, Otto, he just hasn't technically met us before."

Otto's jaw dropped. "O-of course he has! He discovered the Super Robot. He woke us up. He spent FOUR YEARS with us!"

"Otto, please calm down," Nova comforted the green simian. "We are going to get everything straightened out, so don't worry."

Chiro watched as everyone comforted the green monkey…like a family. He looked down at one of his hands and then back at the team. He wanted to help somehow.

Something then caught Antauri's attention. He turned to the blue eyed teen and analyzed him from head to foot, just as Chiro did the robot when he was looking for the door.

"What's the matter, Antauri?" Gibson questioned the raven monkey.

Antauri didn't answer right away. He sensed something within Chiro trying to break free…the Power Primate.

"Umm, it's nothing, Gibson," Antauri replied. "Nothing that is too important right now."

Chiro didn't move his eyes from the group. They were now looking back at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Are YOU ok, Chiro?" Gibson asked.

Chiro was pulled out of his trace and shook his head.

"No, I'm fine." Chiro turned to Antauri. "Well, I came with you. It's time for some proof."

Antauri nodded and motioned for Chiro to follow him. The others started to follow, but Antauri held his hand up to stop them.

"No, I will help Chiro find his way around the robot. You wait here for us to return."

The other's wanted to protest. He was their leader too! But they didn't say anything. They might share the young boy as a leader, but he is Antauri's son.

Antauri instructed Chiro in going up the tube to his room. Chiro nodded as he poked his head up and looked at the higher level above him. He climbed into the tube and was soon shot up the orange elevator. As he flew upwards the team could hear his scream of surprise. Apparently the first time didn't help him get used to the feeling.

Antauri walked into his and nodded in goodbye before following Chiro up his own tube.

Annime: LOL poor monkey team and Chiro.

Chiro: (rolls eyes) I'm done even TRYING to talk you into cutting me some slack.

Annime: XD

Gibson: Please review.


	6. Fine, I'll Stay

Annime: Hi!

Chiro: What's going to happen now?

Annime you'll see!

Otto: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 5**_

Antauri walked with Chiro down a hallway past all of the bed rooms.

"This is where we sleep," Antauri told him. "This is my room," Antauri paused and pointed to the closed room Antauri always slept in, "and that is your room."

The room, like all of the rest, was closed. Antauri walked up to it and opened up the door to the room. He expected the room to reek of Mandarin. He thought that his eyes would be welcomed by the sight of candles and blank walls. Antauri was surprised, but not as much as Chiro.

"This is my stuff," Chiro whispered. He looked around the room with Antauri and saw posters all over the room that belonged to him. "Where did you get all of this?"

Antauri just smiled at first. Apparently Mandarin is more foolish than previously thought before.

"Because you met us before," Antauri answered him. "You lived in this room and trained with us to protect the city for Skeleton King."

The name rang in Chiro's ears and anger streamed through his body.

"Who is this 'Skeleton King'?" Chiro asked, trying to mask his anger from the wise monkey he seemed to want to trust.

Antauri wasn't fooled by Chiro's acting skills for even the slightest moment.

"He is the one that is trying to take over the city…or will be."

Chiro turned from looking around the room to looking at Antauri.

"Now, why would you be telling me all of this?" Chiro questioned with a humored smirk. "For all you all know I might just be a spy for Skeleton King."

Antauri chuckled. "That's not your character, so of course I would think or believe that without a reason."

Chiro turned from Antauri back to the room, a smirk still planted on his face.

"I don't really like this stuff anymore," Chiro told Antauri. "I believe I even threw it out. You could have easily went to the dump and picked my stuff out of the piles one by one."

Antauri shook his head.

"These are too good of a condition to have been pulled out of the dump." Antauri looked from the boy to the room as well.

Chiro shrugged. "Hey, I don't know how they treat the garbage. So, do you have any REAL evidence that I have met you guys before?"

Antauri's eyes met with Chiro's again and they locked in place. Chiro had his arms crossed while Antauri's were just hanging by his sides.

"Do you ever feel as though something is pulsing through you?" Antauri asked the young teen. "Does it ever feel like you are different because of it?"

Chiro shook his head still plainly amused. "I'm different in MANY ways, Antauri."

Antauri nodded. "Yes, but did you start feeling this the day you made that trip to the out skirts?"

Chiro's smiling face fell a little bit at the question.

"Well," Chiro answered, "yea. I mean it's not like I found anything interesting."

Antauri closed his eyes for a moment before continuing. "Chiro, when you were 9 years old you went to the out skirts of the city. You went to the east side and discovered this robot. Then, years later after training and living with us, Mandarin came around and used a device on you that made you go back to when you were nine and lose your memory. He then somehow was able to change your course from finding us to going to the west."

Chiro listened, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Ok, ok," Chiro interrupted Antauri's speech. "Let's cut to the chase here. What do you want from me?"

Antauri eyed Chiro up and down.

"We want you to stay here and help us to defeat Skeleton King."

Chiro looked at Antauri with a blank face for a small moment before breaking into hysterics.

"You want me," Chiro said, pausing because the trouble he was having with breathing. "You want ME to stay here and help you? Out of everyone in the city, you pick me?"

Antauri sighed. "Chiro, you've done it before—,"

Chiro held his hands up.

"Look," Chiro spoke. "I'm really sorry about this tough time you're going through, but I've NEVER met you before."

Antauri just stared at Chiro hardly; but yet, not harshly. It was like they were in a staring contest. Chiro was the first one to back out.

"Look," Chiro said. "If I were to help you, what would I need to do?"

"We would need you to train with us. We would need to relearn the skills we have already taught to you." Antauri had answered Chiro without hesitation. Chiro nodded.

"So, if I stay here with you guys will you be happy?"

Antauri nodded, proving that there shouldn't be a doubt.

"Ok, then," Chiro said with a sigh. "I'll go get my things."

Antauri smiled as they left the boy's room and went down stairs to the control room again. Everyone turned and waited to hear what was going to happen.

"Look," Chiro announced to the group. "I don't know what's going on completely, but I want to figure it out. I don't like to be left in the dark, so I'll stay with you so I can wait for the next thing to happen."

Everyone else smiled with Antauri. Otto even did a small "WHOOP" into the air. Chiro laughed at the goofy grins on everyone's faces.

'This could be a lot worse,' Chiro thought as he left the robot with Antauri to grabs his things from his apartment. 'I could be moving in with jerks or criminals…but can they be completely trusted?'

Antauri sensed the war going on in Chiro's mind, but didn't bother to butt in. He didn't want to push the luck they had with the boy so far. And he knew that this was a big deal. If this was like the beginning when, Chiro REALLY found the robot, then Skeleton King wouldn't take his sweat-ole' time in trying to take over Shuggazoom.

Annime: I don't know if that was too good or not…

Chiro: Please review!


	7. The Things No One Sees

Annime: Hey!

Chiro: FINALLY!

Annime: Sorry…

Gibson: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else. She doesn't own Dragon Ball Z ether.

_**Chapter 6**_

"Well, that's the last of it," Chiro mumbled.

It was the day after he had agreed to move in with the monkey team. He had all that he needed already organized in his draws and closet.

"Good; now we can show you around the Super Robot," Antauri said.

Antauri had helped the boy move his things while the others worked out the bugs in the robots computers and other related things.

Chiro smiled. "Ok, so if I ever get lost I'm blaming you."

Antauri could see humor was in the boy's voice so he chuckled.

"Trust me Chiro, when we are done you will know the robot top to bottom."

Chiro's smile brightened. "Let's go, then!"

The two left the room, only to hear a crash from down the hall behind them.

"REALLY OTTO?" screeched Gibson from where Antauri and Chiro guessed was the kitchen.

Chiro looked nervously at Antauri.

"Should we run for it?" Chiro asked.

Antauri shook his head.

"No, we should just briskly walk away and ignore them so we don't attain any injuries," Antauri answered.

Chiro nodded and the two quickly walked down the hallway in the opposite direction so they wouldn't run into the mess.

"I'm sorry Gibson," Otto spoke, trying to get Gibson to calm down. "I really didn't mean to."

Gibson was fuming in rage as the cooking oil slid down his face.

Sprx laughed hard enough to where he was soon falling off of his chair.

Gibson grumbled something about Sprx being an idiot and walked out of the kitchen without another word to Otto. As he made his way to his lab so that he could wash up, Nova came walking down the hall in the opposite direction. She stopped as he came into her view clearly and tilted her head in curiosity.

"What happened to you?"

Gibson groaned at Nova's question and shook his head.

"Just ask the others. I'm going to my lab."

Nova took a step to the side to let the scientist through and shook her head.

"Some of their little jokes," she mumbled to herself as she went to the kitchen. She had some plans to knock some sense into the two.

Chiro followed Antauri through the maze like structure of the robot. Chiro was taking many mental notes as he saw how much trouble getting around the robot might be.

"And this is the training room," Antauri announced to Chiro.

This made Chiro excited until he looked into what seemed like an empty room.

"But," Chiro protested. "There's nothing in there."

Antauri chuckled at the boy's question and pressed a few buttons on the computer that lay before them. Suddenly, there were huge pillars rising above the ground. Weapons shot out of many hidden compartments showing their threat.

Chiro's jaw dropped.

"This is so cool," Chiro said.

Antauri smiled at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Soon you will be able to train in here with us. But for now," Antauri paused as he pressed more buttons and made the pillars sink back into the ground. "You will need to get the hang of being around us."

Chiro nodded. Oddly enough he didn't mind. Something pulled him to get to know them more and becoming close with them. Something told him he was going to enjoy a lot of Antauri's company.

"So, now what are we going to do?" Chiro asked.

Antauri had told him that this was their last stop. Now Chiro was curious to what they were going to do next.

Antauri thought for a quick moment.

"Let's go see what the others are doing at this second. Hopefully they have enough of the computers fixed to where we can go talk with the mayor."

Chiro blinked. "Talk to the mayor?"

Antauri nodded. "Yes, the mayor. That way we can gain the people's trust."

Chiro laughed, causing Antauri to look at him with curiosity.

"Antauri," Chiro said with a smile as he calmed down. "They probably won't have a problem with you. They are not rookies when it comes to dealing with the abnormal."

Antauri raised an eyebrow. "So you're saying this will be easy?"

Chiro shrugged. "I know the mayor. She is a very nice woman. It should be as easy as a video game."

"Life is not a game, Chiro."

"Yes, in a way it is." Chiro looked into Antauri's eyes. "Everything has an answer. And, with every bad situation, there is a way out."

Antauri blinked and went silent for a moment.

"The difference between a game and real life," Chiro continued, "is that you only get one life...unlike in Dragon Ball Z…the lucky little brats." Chiro huffed with a smirk on his face, displaying his humor.

Antauri couldn't help but smile at his child-like and humorous nature.

"Well, we should go and see what Gibson has done."

Chiro nodded and the two went to their task.

Gibson messaged his temples as Otto talked nonstop. They were both in the blue simian's lab. Gibson was trying to get his work done, but Otto wasn't helping any.

"Otto, don't you have something you need to do?" Gibson questioned. "Like maybe, I don't know, make some repairs and LEAVE ME ALONE?"

Otto giggled. "No, I have all of the repairs finished. Leaving you alone wasn't any of my orders."

Gibson groaned at this and hit his head against his table. He let it lay there as Otto giggled.

"Aww, don't hurt yourself, Mr. Hal Gibson!"

With this Otto left the room where Gibson started to bang his head a few more times.

As this happened, Chiro and Antauri both entered the room and saw Gibson hit his head for the last time.

"Umm…Gibson," Chiro said. "Why are you hitting your head on the table?"

Gibson looked up at Chiro and then gently laid his head on the table.

"I'm trying to keep myself from going crazy because of Otto, but I don't know if it is working."

Chiro looked around the room.

"But…Otto isn't here."

Gibson groaned again.

"The things no one sees."

Annime: I hope you all liked it!

Chiro: Please review!


	8. Little Boys and Hunters

Annime: Hello everyone!

Chiro: Annime does not own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 7**_

Chiro pulled on his hoodie and looked into the mirror.

He was going with the team to meet with the mayor.

He smiled as he walked to his tube and went down to the control room. As he met everyone there they looked at him strangely.

"You are not REALLY going to wear that there, are you?" Nova questioned.

Chiro crossed his arms.

"I don't see anything wrong with my outfit, Nova, so what is the problem?"

Nova shook her head, crossing her own arms.

"Well, for one it's doesn't scream, 'This is important, listen to me!'"

Chiro smirked. "Relax; I know it's all going to be fine. These cloths are casual, which is the style the mayor herself wears."

Everyone nodded, although it was a nervous nod.

"Ok," Chiro announced. "Let's go."

They traveled through the alley ways in the darkest part towards the city hall. This was a pattern until Chiro was grabbed by the collar and dragged into the light.

"Chiro, where have you been?" Hunter's voice cried in fake worry. "We were worried about you! You need to at least leave a note when you pack your bags and leave your apartment."

Chiro smacked his hand away and glared, clearly annoyed at him.

"Well, I don't remember giving you the role as my mother," Chiro countered.

Hunter huffed. "But you could have at least called or SOMETHING!"

Chiro was then being tugged back into the alley way by Sprx.

"Ok, I'm sorry, Hunter, but I have to go now."

Hunter blinked as Chiro swiftly disappeared into the alley way again.

"Now where did he go?" Hunter mumbled as he peered into the darkness. He shrugged his shoulders and walked away, letting the subject settle for another day.

Chiro walked, once again, with the monkeys towards City Hall.

"Well, that was a close one," Sprx complained. "Who knew that red head could see Chiro like that?"

"Hunter has always been able to see clearer and faster in the dark than the rest of us," Chiro informed him.

Antauri closed his eyes and crossed his arms, appearing to be in thought.

"Well," the black simian spoke, "let us be more careful along our way, understood?"

Chiro nodded. "Ok, I'll try to stay deeper into the shadows."

They continued their way through the alleys until they finally reached the huge building that stood in the center of the giant city.

"Let's go," Chiro commanded when there were very few people to notice them.

They quickly leapt from the bushes hey had hidden themselves in after leaving the alley and raced up the very large flight of stairs.

"Hey who are they?" a little boy cried as the team finally made it up to the top.

Chiro stayed behind for a few moments to wink at and shush the boy. The boy giggled at the fact that this was all a secret and played along. The five year old placed a finger to his lips, showing Chiro he knew he needed to be silent. Then, Chiro raced after the monkey team.

"What did you see, Peter?" a woman asked the five year old after handing him his ice cream.

The boy giggled and put a figure to his lips.

"Shh," he whispered. "It's a secret, mommy!"

His mother looked at him curiously before just smiling and shrugging it off.

"Ok, but remember, we have to hurry so we can meet daddy at the train station."

Peter laughed with joy as he and his mother left for their destination.

Chiro and the monkey team went a different way to the mayor's office, so they weren't spotted at the front desk.

"Are you sure we should be going this way?" Gibson asked.

Chiro nodded.

"Yea, the mayor usually isn't having meeting or anything at this time, so coming to see her now shouldn't be a problem."

They all nodded and continued to walk down the deserted hall.

"Now, Carly, I didn't say that we needed flower pies for the festival, I said we needed flower CAKES and BALOONS," the female mayor argued over the phone. "I mean, HOW you could even get this confused is beyond me!"

Apparently planning this year's spring festival was harder than it looked.

A knock was heard at her door.

"Carly, I will have to call you back," the mayor said. She hung up the phone and called, "Ok, please come in."

Chiro poked his head into the room and smiled.

"Oh, hello Chiro," the mayor welcomed the teen. "How are you today?"

Chiro chuckled nervously.

"He, he; I have not been better."

"Well, I'm so glad you are here, because I would love to have an indecent conversation for the first time this week."

Chiro stepped into the room, but still hid the five robotic monkeys behind the door.

"Sorry to ruin this moment for you, but I didn't come here for an indecent conversation…this is actually more important than the festival."

The mayor raised an eyebrow at Chiro.

"Ok," she spoke, holding out the word. "What is it?"

Chiro then opened the door wide to reveal Antauri, Sprx, Gibson, Nova, and Otto.

"These guys," Chiro told her, "Live outside of the city…and they have some bad news more us all."

The mayor stood stunned as she looked at the five simians.

"W-what are they doing outside of the city instead of in the zoo?"

Chiro slapped his forehead.

"Ms. Mayor, these are not just some REGULAR monkeys; they are monkeys that have urgent news for you and we need you to listen."

"Yea," Otto shouted, but it only sounded like monkey language to the mayor.

The mayor looked up at Chiro and smiled.

"Chiro, I always knew you were a kidder, but isn't this a little bit unnecessary. You usually don't go this far," the mayor questioned.

Chiro sighed.

"Ms. Mayor this is no joke. They clearly told me something that will affect the whole world."

The mayor just kept smiling.

"Oh, Chiro, they don't speak anything but monkey talk."

Chiro kept his serious gaze on the young woman.

"They have news that the world will soon be under attack."

Annime: Ok, yes, it did start out rocky, but hopefully it's not my worst…ok maybe I hope I do.

Chiro: Why?

Annime: Because if this isn't my worst, then I have had WROSE.

Chiro: Oh…well, please review!


	9. To the Park! Away! XD

Annime: Hello everyone!

Chiro: Didn't you say the same EXACT thing last time?

Annime: -_- Do you really have absolutely nothing better to do than point out they freaking stupidest things? If so, get a life.

Chiro: I can't; I have to act out your stories.

Annime: Oh yea…

Antauri: Annime does not own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 8**_

The mayor's smile disappeared as she stared at Chiro's serious face. The expression of his wouldn't crack, even under intense pressure. This made the young woman nervous.

"You…you aren't kidding, are you?" she asked.

Chiro shook his head.

The mayor's green eyes showed worry along with Chiro's. The monkey team, especially Antauri, could tell that the raven haired teen and the light brunette woman had history…and a sort of close bond.

"When do you predict the new enemy will attack the city?" the mayor questioned.

Chiro shook his head.

"Ms. Mayor," Chiro replied, "we do not know when or how the attack will happen. We don't even know if it will be soon. We just know the city is now in danger and they need to understand that the monkey team is here to help them; not to hurt them."

The mayor scanned over the team with her eye and then smiled at Chiro.

"Chiro," she said. "If they are ok in your book, they are ok in mine. I mean, why I would not trust your judgment after you helped take down that orphanage is beyond me. Torren, Mary, and I couldn't even TRY doing that."

Chiro smiled at the woman.

"Thank you, Ms. Mayor. But, is there by any chance that the team could move into town? You know, it might help with protecting the city."

The mayor nodded. "Oh, why yes. We will get you a place all set up-,"

"Umm," Chiro interrupted. "They kinda have their own place…and I was wondering if we could move it here. Maybe to the park; there should be enough room there."

The mayor blinked.

"Ok…but Chiro, don't try anything funny." The mayor had a playful glint in her eyes as Chiro held up his right hand.

"Hey," he objected. "I don't think you are giving me enough credit here."

"Oh, I'm just messing with you, Chiro, now go." The mayor playfully shooed Chiro away and the monkeys followed him in suit.

"So, what's all going on, Chiro?" Nova asked. "What did she say?"

Chiro turned to the simians following him and smiled his innocent smile.

"I told you guys I would take care of it! I told her that the city was in danger and she is will to name you guys as friends to the citizens. We also get to move the Super Robot to the park."

They also blinked.

"Why does the mayor like you so much?" questioned Otto.

"Well, we both grew up in that awful orphanage. She was a lot older than me, but we became pretty good friends. She was already moved out and an adult when I helped finally stop the orphanage. It shut down and she cried tears of joy knowing that children weren't going to be hurt anymore." Chiro sighed but still smiled. "After she became mayor she proved that orphans in from that horrible place weren't useless and they gained hope."

The team couldn't help but just stare and listen because they thought Chiro would get upset at any time, but Chiro was Chiro and he just kept smiling. He turned and ushered them to follow him so they could get everything ready to move to the park.

"Chiro, are you sure we should do that so soon?" Sprx ran to catch up with Chiro. "I mean, come on kid, you barely know how to walk around in it, much less control it."

Chiro shrugged. "You guys could help me. Didn't you say I had already met you guys before? This is just a repeat. So, maybe something may come to me when I pilot the Torso Tank."

Antauri smirked at the boy's somewhat shaky confidence. He was trying to prove to Sprx that he could do it but was also talking himself into believing it at the same time. Antauri just let the two argue for a few more minutes before finally speaking up.

"You both hold very good points, but the fact is that if Chiro wants to try no one needs to stop him."

Sprx nervously looked from Chiro to Antauri.

"Ok," Sprx spoke, "but I don't really expect that much from the kid at this point in training…if you can say we even started it."

Chiro showed triumph in his stance as victory went to him. "Thank you, Antauri."

Antauri just smiled and nodded to the boy as they began to travel through the woods.

They went through the trees until they made it to the Super Robot. Chiro was always amazed at the sight of it. It was just so big and cool looking. It reminded him of the robots in the movies. He had always thought of them as fake knock offs…but this just blew him away.

They enter the robot and went to their stations so they could move the robot to the park. Chiro looked at the buttons and hoped something would come back to him like he had said. …Nothing; he just stared at the buttons and did the best with his common sense.

"Umm, please tell me this is the right button," Chiro said over the communicator. The robot responded by doing what it needed to do, making the team smile brightly as they heard Chiro sigh in relief. "Well, guys, nothing is REALLY coming back to me, but it seems that this is all common sense."

"Chiro, we drilled this so hard into your head that it SHOULD be common sense," Nova reassured the teen. "Now, let's get this show on the road!"

Chiro let out a little whoop before laughing a little and pressing some more buttons. Everyone else laughed to at the fact that Chiro got excited so easily. Soon, the robot was responding to everything Chiro did, and the monkey team didn't do anything to help. It's not that they didn't want to; it's just that they didn't NEED too. This helped hope shine in every monkey team member heart; Chiro might just remember everything sooner than they thought.

Annime: Well, there you go!

Chiro: Yea and you better not throw any twists in there!

Annime: Chiro, if you think I'm not going to at least TRY then you really don't know me…

Chiro: (sigh)

Otto: Please review~!


	10. Lunch

Annime: Hello!

Chiro: Hi!

Gibson: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 9**_

The Super Robot had been in the middle of the park for about two days now and everyone was worried about it. Chiro couldn't help but smile cheeky-like whenever someone expressed their worry about it standing there, watching everyone.

"I know they will be like that for a little while," Antauri had told him. "And I do not blame them. But, soon we will have to show them that we are their friends before they become violent."

Apparently Antauri didn't know the people as well as Chiro did, even though he said he fought for Shuggazoom's protection before. Chiro knew that if the hyper force didn't hurt the citizens, then the citizens wouldn't strike back. They didn't have anything to worry about.

Antauri sat in his room pondering over a question that had come up in previous meetings the monkey team had had without Chiro: Were they going to turn back time again and make everything right? Or, were they just going to let everything be?

Antauri had been for changing everything back to normal. Yes, he enjoyed having his old body back, but they had grown so very close to Chiro and to each other over the years. Starting over seemed impossible, even to him himself; Sprx seemed to agree. Nova had also shown that she wanted to go back to the way things were. But Gibson had informed them that time travel had and always will be dangerous. Do they really want to take the chance when it might not be nessacary?

Antauri couldn't help but ponder over this question, but his feelings made his decision stand. It was a great majority of the team who wanted this. Actually, the WHOLE team wanted it. Gibson was being cautious, as he always had been because of his nature.

Antauri had to make a decision soon, or he knew something bad would happen. They don't know what Skeleton King or Mandarin might have over them, now that they were given a few extra years. If they kept everything the way it was now they might just be putting everyone at risk.

"Antauri," a young voice called into the second in command of the team's room.

Antauri turned to the young teen boy who was peeking into his room.

"Everyone is looking for you," Chiro told the silver simian in his usual happy tone. "We have lunch all ready."

Antauri smiled at the boy and stood up from his place on the ground. He walked with Chiro down to the kitchen where everyone was waiting to start eating.

Gibson was sitting next to Nova while an empty seat meant for Chiro was on his left. Another empty seat was next to that one all fixed for Antauri. On the other side was Otto and Sprx. Two empty chairs sat at Otto's left while Sprx took up his right.

"I'm back," Chiro spoke, holding out the word 'back'. Nova couldn't help but giggle at his 'Chiro-like' antics.

Antauri and the others smiled too, but Antauri could feel that there was a question in the air, and he needed to let the others know his decision.

Chiro sat down and rubbed his hands together. He had been hungry ever since he woke up that morning. He had breakfast, but that didn't seem to settle his hunger down for long.

Antauri followed Chiro by taking the seat next to him. He made eye contact with Gibson before they had all begun to eat.

"So, Antauri," Gibson finally spoke after he swallowed his first mouth full of food. "Is it a go on that project?"

Antauri couldn't help but mentally smirk. Gibson knew how to secretly ask an important question to where no one else, besides those who already knew, understood what was going on.

Chiro didn't ask about it. He barely knew anyone at this table, besides strangely trusting them easily. He didn't suspect to know anything about it even if they explained it to him.

"The project is a go," answered Antauri.

Chiro could hear a sigh of relief from the red simian that across from Nova. He glanced at him for a moment before shrugging it off.

"So," Chiro said, trying to start a conversation he could be in. "Are any of you excited about going to the Flower Festival?"

Otto lifted his head up excitedly before swallowing his huge mouthful of food. "Yea, I'm really excited. I love to smell the pretty flowers!"

Chiro chuckled. "I used to too, until the day I was playing near the flowers and got stung by a bee."

Sprx could not help but cover his mouth and laugh. Otto giggled too.

"K-kid, you got stung by a bee playing in the flowers?" Sprx asked. "To me, that kinda sounds gay."

Chiro stuck his tongue out at Sprx. "I am NOT gay!" Chiro knew Sprx was only teasing, so he had said it in a tone that showed this.

Sprx laughed again. "Kid, I know this, because if you were you would be all over me-,"

Chiro and Nova started laughing hard at this. Chiro shook his head.

"N-no, I really wouldn't," he said.

Nova was cracking up. "And I wouldn't blame him."

Sprx laughed too and soon they were back to eating, although Chiro couldn't stop giggling throughout the whole meal. Each time he did this Nova laughed a little at the memory. Gibson laughed to, along with Otto and Antauri.

After lunch Chiro helped Antauri clear the table and clean the dishes. A question of his was lingering in the air, and Antauri could feel it. Chiro didn't know this though, and was debating on asking him or not.

"Umm…Antauri," Chiro said in a low voice. Antauri turned to him with curiosity.

"Yes, Chiro?" replied Antauri.

"Do you think I'll get my memory back soon?"

"What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean will my memory from when I first met you come back soon?"

Antauri's eyes caught Chiro's in a long stare.

"It should come any day now."

But, both knew that what he really said in his heart was, "I hope so."

Annime: Well, there you go!

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!


	11. Now THAT was a Close One

Annime: I'm BACK!

Chiro: Why can't you just stay gone?

Sprx: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else. That means she doesn't own Mt. Dew!

_**Chapter 10**_

Chiro was bouncing a ball against the wall. A curtain emotion was running through him; some might not even call it an emotion:

Boredom

Chiro groaned as the ball bounced the wrong way and went to the other side of the room for the third time in ten minutes. His frustration bubbled.

He didn't have any training practice, yet the monkey team was doing something top secret in Gibson's lab. He wasn't even supposed to leave his room!

Chiro sat up and huffed. The teen didn't want to go and get the ball; he wanted to REALLY do something. Regret crept through him as he remembered how he had decided to stay in the robot instead of going out with some friends.

More than anything, curiosity flooded his mind, body, and movements. He was both their leader and their teammate. Why couldn't he know? The raven hair teen had to fight off the temptation to go and sneak a look because the team threatened to make him do training with Nova alone, where she wouldn't hold back. Chiro shivered at the thought. It didn't sound very fun, but wonder kept creeping into his stomach.

The teen sighed. He hoped that getting a drink wouldn't hurt as he stood up and walked quietly out of the room.

Gibson looked at the new blue prints for a time machine with satisfaction. They were crisp and new as they sat in his hands.

"Watch out!" Sprx's cry rang through the room. Neither Otto nor Gibson was able to react before Otto crashed into Gibson. Gibson and Otto plummeted to the ground together in surprise and rolled. Otto sat up and found that he was sitting on Gibson. Gibson growled until Otto got off of him. Otto smiled shyly as the blue simian sent him a glare, along with Sprx.

"Don't you know that both of you could have ruined the blue prints we have been working on for hours?" Gibson questioned the two as he held up the now scuffed paper. "If you two don't want to help then why don't you go and keep Chiro company?"

"No," Antauri objected before the two could answer. "We all need to work together if we are going to get this finished quickly. Chiro will be fine by himself."

Sprx looked at Antauri skeptically and said, "Antauri, do you here what you are saying? You're talking about the kid who can get bored in a blink of an eye, but gets entertained just as quickly. He has been alone in his room for a few hours now and we haven't heard a peep outta him. I think someone should at least check on him."

Antauri nodded. "Nova will do it."

Sprx groaned aloud while Nova smiled. The female walked out of the room and left the boy's to their work.

"Ok," Gibson spoke, smirking. "Let's start building this thing. Otto, I need you to get…"

Sprx tuned out the scientist as he listed the needed tools; some he wouldn't even know about. He just stared at the wall, unaware of the silver simian eyeing him.

"Sprx," Antauri said. Sprx's head shot towards the second in command. "I need you to go get us some lemonade."

Sprx smiled and nodded to Antauri, and then rushed out of the room so he didn't have to deal with Mr. Know-it-all. He started to walk slowly down the hall so that he didn't have to be for a little while.

Chiro opened the fridge and pulled out some Mt. Dew. He hoped this would help him wake up a bit so he could find something better to do in his room than throw a ball at the wall. He heard some footsteps coming to the kitchen Chiro nearly choked on the liquid that was still traveling down his throat and he ran to the other side of the kitchen to hide.

Sprx entered the room, humming a tone that Chiro recognized from off the radio. Chiro held the need to groan; that song was played WAY too much!

Next thing he knew, he heard Sprx himself groan.

"Why is that song stuck in my head?" Sprx complained aloud. Chiro laughed a little, and as Sprx heard it he was prepared for an attack. "Who's there?"

Chiro covered his mouth, cursing himself silently for being caught and tried to conceal his body behind the cabinet more efficiently.

Nova walked down the hall to Chiro's room with a broad smile on her face.

"Ha, ha, Sprx had to stay with Gibson," she giggled. Plainly she didn't know about the red simian's deputation into the kitchen. She stepped up to the teen's door and knocked. The yellow simian waited…and waited…and waited…and waited…

She knocked on the door again, but no one answered or came. Wondering what the young boy was up to, Nova opened the door to find that Chiro wasn't there. Curiosity spiked her as she closed the door. Understanding nothing bad must have happened to him, Nova wandered to the kitchen to try her luck at finding him.

Sprx turned on his magnets and pointed these weapons at the side of the room Chiro was hiding at.

"You better come out, or I'll shoot." Sprx kept skimming the room silently, and silence answered him back. He changed his magnets back to hands and shrugged. "Yep, I'm going insane."

"Everyone already knew that," Nova's voice spoke from nowhere, startling both Chiro and Sprx, but Chiro stayed silent.

"Hey, Nova," Sprx welcomed the female.

"Hey, Sprx; why aren't you in the lab with the others?"

"Antauri sent me to get some drinks. How's the kid doing?"

"I don't know. He wasn't in his room."

"What?"

Chiro grew a little nervous. He started to edge away and into the hallway the lay to his left so that he could escape.

"Well, he had to be around he somewhere," Sprx said. The red simian started to pour the lemonade into the glasses.

"Yea, I was hoping to find him here."

"Well-WOW!" shouted Sprx. This alarmed Chiro until he heard a splash.

Sprx had spilled the lemonade, and this would be a perfect time to get away.

Chiro crawled a little ways until he was in the hallway, stood up, and ran to his tube while Nova and Sprx cleaned up the lemonade.

After he reached his room he sighed in relief and gripped the bottle of Mt. Dew. He smiled as he finally realized that they already knew he left his room. No matter what, he was in trouble.

Antauri watched as Gibson and Otto started to place the parts of the time machine together. He just hoped it would be built in time before anything bad happened.

Annime: There you go!

Chiro: Please review!


	12. Parades

Annime: Hello!

Chiro: Your stories almost finished?

Annime: Some of them. One only needs three chapters!

Gibson: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 11**_

"Are you guys coming, or what?"

Chiro was standing at the doorway of the lab, tapping his foot impatiently. They whole team had agreed to drop everything they were doing-EVERYTHING-so they could go to the flower festival together. But, the rest of the monkey team was still in the lab working on their project.

"Sorry, Chiro," Nova's voice spoke through the door. "Just give us a few more minutes."

Chiro huffed, but did not say anything more. Anger flooded him, but he worked to keep it at bay. Why did the team have to spend all of their time on this 'project', and why was he not allowed to know? Another huff escaped his lips as he kept tapping his foot. He wanted to spend time with the team…his team…like old times…old times?

The door slid open revealing the five monkeys he had been waiting for. Chiro sighed, uncrossing his arms.

"Finally!" the teen complained. "I've been out here waiting for you!"

Sprx smirked.

"Kid, we already know that," the red simian told Chiro. "You have been out here huffing and complaining for thirty minutes straight."

Chiro crossed his arms again.

"Well," Chiro pointed out, "we all agreed to drop everything we were doing so we could go to this festival."

Nova punched Chiro in the side, making him squeak. The teen covered his side in attempt to block her from tickle-poking him again.

"Chiro, we are sorry, but we had to finish up a part for the project," Gibson spoke.

Chiro rolled his eyes with a smile and said, "Ok, ok, but let's go now! I love the flower festival! We need to be there on time!"

Antauri and the others smiled as the followed the excited teen to their tubes. Chiro took the lead down the tubes, too, and was waiting for them outside the foot of the robot. He was tapping his foot again, but this time he had a humored smile and a twinkle dancing in his eyes.

Otto seemed excited too as he went running past Chiro into the town. Chiro turned his head and made his gaze follow Otto's tiny figure.

"Hey, wait for me!" Chiro cried as he chased after the green simian. He speed through the cut grass, determined to both catch up and pass up Otto. The others started to walk towards the city with amused smirks.

Sprx chuckled at the two's behavior.

"Just like little kids," Sprx commented.

Nova elbowed him in the side teasingly. "You are NOT any better, Sprx."

Sprx shrugged before leaving the three other simians with a run towards the racing two.

Gibson's smirk grew wider as he shook his head. "Some just don't want to grow up."

Nova huffed playfully at this statement. "Who would want to grow up, Gibson? Just look at them over there!"

"Then why don't you run after them?" Antauri asked as he turned to the yellow simian.

Nova looked at the raven furred simian. "What makes you think I WANT to run?"

Antauri just shrugged at the female and turned back to watch the three that were ahead of them. His heart skipped with a father's fear as Chiro tripped on the concrete. But, the second in command relaxed as the leader stood back up unharmed and started to rush back to the lead of the race.

Chiro sped up fast enough to pass both Otto and Sprx after he had tripped. One of the only reasons, though, was that the two had found Chiro's fall funny and their laughing made them slow down. Another was that Chiro wasn't going to let them beat him like they did a year ago.

Wait a minute…Chiro hadn't known them that long.

Suddenly, Chiro slowed to a stop and let the other two go ahead of him. He held his head as a handful of strange memories came flooding into his mind. This had happened before, and there had been more memories, but this was the most painful.

Antauri felt the distress in the boy as well and went flying on his two feet to check on the teen. Nova and Gibson followed suit, knowing something had to be wrong.

Chiro fell to his knees on the ground, but 2 seconds after that the throbbing had stopped.

"Chiro, are you alright?" Antauri's worried voice penetrated through to Chiro's ears. The raven haired teen looked at Antauri and nodded. His blue eyes were wide with shock as he stood back up on shaky legs. Sprx and Otto had stopped and were now helping Chiro off the sidewalk.

"Are you sure you are ok, Chiro?" Gibson questioned. "We could take you to the robot. The festival can wait."

Chiro shook his head. "N-no, I want to go to the festival. Just, give me a minute." Chiro shook his head rapidly, as if shaking something out of his hair, and looked forward. "Ok, I'm better now; let's go."

Chiro was feeling better after the long walk to the main street of Shuggazoom where the parade was going to begin. Chiro had the same excitement as before while he stood waiting for the floats to glide in front of him across the ground. Finally, music filled the air, signaling the start of the parade. Chiro's excitement doubled as he watched the leading band march towards him and the other citizens standing around and, across from, him. The flutes were shining in the bright sunlight as the ground shook from the beating of the drums. Chiro knew ALL about the hard work they went through to make such a simple looking march happen in real life.

Antauri placed a hand on Chiro's shoulder, taking the child's attention off of the band. His blue eyes met with Antauri's green with curiosity.

"What's the matter, Antauri?" Chiro asked the floating simian.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

Chiro smiled gratefully at Antauri.

"Thank you for your concern, Antauri, but I'm fine."

Chiro turned back to the band and in a split second a bad feeling swept through both Antauri and Chiro. A few moments later, before any of the two could say anything, a huge explosion erupted in the air.

Annime: Duh, duh, DUH!

Chiro: Really, Annime?

Annime: (Nods)

Nova: Please review!


	13. Craters

Annime: Hello!

Chiro: I wonder what the "BOOM" was.

Sprx: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 12**_

Chiro looked around to see everyone screaming in panic.

"What's going on? What was that explosion?" Chiro asked out loud. No one seemed to hear him as they continued to go rapid on the streets.

The parade had stopped in its tracks. People who were sitting on the floats had jumped off to join the crying crowd.

Chiro searched through everyone looking for the monkey team. He started to move around to find them, but stopped before he went too far. If the team were looking for him they would find him easier. Also, the mob may run him over…that wouldn't be very fun.

Chiro turned in circles trying to find anyone from the team. Finally, Antauri came into view. The teen sighed with relief and flew his hand up into the air.

"Antauri, I'm over here!" Chiro called out to the black simian. Antauri turned to where he heard Chiro's voice and smiled in relief. Chiro ran towards the second in command and smiled at him. "I was wondering when I was going to find SOMEONE!"

Antauri nodded in agreement. "Yes, but now we must find the other so we can go handle the problem."

Chiro nodded and started to help Antauri look through the crowd. Apparently Antauri was following the same idea as Chiro had.

The other hyper force members came running towards the two, scaring Chiro a little bit. He hadn't seen them and then they were suddenly there!

"Are we going to take care of the problem or what, Antauri?" Sprx asked impatiently.

Antauri nodded and then used his jet to float a little into the air. He placed his hands under Chiro's arms and started to pick him up. Chiro closed his eyes, still a little nervous of going into the air. Slowly, his feet lifted off the ground and they were in midair. Chiro kept his eyes closed until Antauri announced they were almost at their destination. Chiro peeked at the ground and regretted ever opening his eyes.

Everything under them was destroyed. Houses, cars, office buildings, and stores were all fragments of what they once were. Chiro swallowed hard as he closed his eyes tighter. The people who were there, in those buildings, could all be very hurt…or even worse. Antauri sensed Chiro's stress and sped up a bit so that they could get there faster.

"We are here, Chiro," Antauri spoke as he placed Chiro's feet onto the ground. Chiro cracked open his eyes again and found a huge crater right in front of him. His jaw dropped at the size of it.

"Oh no," the teen whispered as he took a small step forward. "Who would do something like this?"

"Skeleton King," Nova spat. "He wouldn't need a single reason to bomb some random area of the city."

Chiro's eyes glazed over. A memory of when he said something somewhat similar flashed in his mind. But, before anyone could say anything, Chiro was kicked in the back. A maniacal laugh filled the air as it echo for a moment. Chiro landed on his face. Growling, the teen shot up and turned to meet face to face with his attacker.

An orange monkey snickered as he eyed Chiro up and down. Chiro's eyes glazed over in confusion.

"Mandarin, what do u want?" hissed the boy as realization enfolded him. "Why are you here?"

The monkey team was surprised by the fact that Chiro knew who Mandarin was, but this was no time to question it.

But, Mandarin did it anyway.

"So, the hairless monkey knows who I am just by looking at me?" Mandarin chuckled. "It looks like there are still some bugs in my newest time traveling device, just like the last. How sad; I thought this would work for sure."

Chiro growled. Rage flooded over him. How could this person-simian make him so anger when this was the first time he had ever seen him? And, how did he know that this was Mandarin? Confusion mixed with his anger as he went into a defensive position.

"So, you are still confused?" Mandarin teased. "Maybe it wasn't a complete failure after all."

Chiro couldn't control his anger any longer. He launched himself at the orange monkey, causing Mandarin to become shocked. Chiro knocked Mandarin down and they went rolling. They punched and kicked until they were broken up by the monkey team. Then Nova, Sprx, and Otto attacked while Antauri and Gibson held Chiro back.

"You are not ready to fight him yet, Chiro," Gibson told the boy.

Chiro growled, still trying to get out of their grip.

"I think you forget I've fought him before." Once these words left Chiro's mouth he froze. Memories of him fighting Mandarin after he had taken down the Supreme Destructor flashed in his mind. Giving a little shutter, he took a step back.

"Chiro," Gibson said confused. "What do you mean you fought Mandarin before?"

Chiro shook his head. "N-never mind."

Antauri squeezed the teen's arm determined to get Chiro to talk to them.

"No, Chiro, tell us."

Chiro looked at Antauri. His stubborn nature was giving in under the pressure of the black simian.

"I just remembered something," Chiro answered. "No big deal." Chiro messaged his temples with his index finger and thumb. His eyes were closed so he wasn't able to see the smiles that had spread across the two simians' faces.

"What else do you remember, Chiro?" Gibson questioned.

Chiro shook his head. "All my memories are mixing together, so it's hard to tell which one was when I met you or if it was after Mandarin changed time."

Antauri turned towards the other three. They were handling Mandarin very well. The evil monkey wasn't able to get past them as Gibson and Antauri tended to Chiro.

"Chiro, you have to try," Antauri told the boy.

Chiro winced. "Antauri, it hurts to try."

"But if you let it settle while there is no organization you may never go back to normal."

Before Chiro could say anything more, Mandarin found his way through Nova, Sprx, and Otto and flew at Chiro.

Annime: This is gonna suck!

Chiro: Why?

Annime: Because right now I can't even get on my account to do ANYTHING!

Chiro: Why not?

Annime: It's an error…it kinda stinks.

Otto: Please review!


	14. Running and Pressing Enter Buttons

Annime: (which I really DO NOT own) has had some problems, but at least I knew what was going on. (Sigh) Aww well, at least they were nice enough to say something.

Chiro: Umm…isn't that sentence supposed to be present tense because you can't get on right now.

Annime: Yea, but once I update this I will be able to get on. That's why it's called updating.

Chiro: …oh…that makes sense.

Annime: Well, I don't know if you guys will get this in time to be able to, but wish me luck on the MAP test tomorrow. The MAP test (which I don't own…if I even have to say that) is a VERY important test. It's not a grade or anything, but it's still the most important test of the year. My weak point is math (although I'm getting an A in an advanced class; yea, that's right, I'm learning algebra 1 a grade early XD) and the map test for math is tomorrow. (If you haven't guessed by now, the MAP test isn't about maps; M.A.P. actually stands for something….and I'm putting a LOT of side notes in here XP) I will have the Language Arts one on Thursday and the Science one next…I think Monday…or Tuesday. Well, anyway, we might as well get going with the story before I start rambling again…

Chiro: Don't you have test anxiety?

Annime: I just might, AND CHIRO, DO THE FREAKING DESCLAIMER ALREADY!

Chiro: 0.0 Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else. …Hey, remember when you used to type out the whole name?

Annime: Chiro, SHUT UP!

Chiro: 0.0

_**Chapter 13**_

Chiro caught a glimpse of Mandarin's form coming after him, so he launched his foot out towards him. Mandarin cried out in pain as he went skidding backwards on the ground like a rock across water. Nova, Sprx, and Otto jumped him, causing him to become frustrated and busy.

"Antauri, I do not think this is the best moment to be talking about this right now," Chiro said. "I feel as though Mandarin isn't stupid enough to come alone, although he is stupid. I think we should keep our eyes open in case-,"

But Chiro wasn't able to finish his sentence before a force that appeared from almost nowhere came and hit him upside the head. Chiro, who had been trying to stand up on his feet, was knocked down onto his side. Antauri ran for Chiro while Gibson changed his hands to drill and pointed them the opposite direct Chiro fell.

There standing in the rubble, was a deformed Skeleton King. Well, not deformed, but different looking. He still had his signature cape, but he himself was larger. He was wearing a crown made of bones, and his outfit was the same color as formless ooze.

"Hello, Hyper Force," Skeleton King sneered. "I have come with an announcement that is needed to be stated."

Chiro's stomach turned with uneasiness. He stood back up and looked at Skeleton King questionably.

"And I'm guessing this will be bad news for the rest of us?"

Skeleton King's smirk grew wider, but he stayed silent all the same.

Chiro took a step forward, only to be tugged at his pant legs by Antauri.

"Chiro, this is not your fight," Antauri told him. "Go back to the robot, NOW!"

Chiro shook his head. "I can't do that, Antauri. I'm staying with you."

"No, Chiro. Go back to the robot and look inside the lab. Press the enter button on the machine. There is already a set code pressed in for you. I sense we cannot win this fight with or without you."

Chiro blinked a few times before turning to Gibson. The blue simian nodded, urging him to go.

"Do you promise you'll be ok?" Chiro whispered. "I wouldn't leave until you promise and mean it."

Antauri shook his head. "We won't be ok if you don't do as I have told you. So hurry."

Chiro took a few steps back, nodding his acknowledgement. Then, he turned and ran for the robot.

"After him; seize the boy!" Skeleton King's call rang in Chiro's ears, making him go faster. His feet felt as though they didn't even touch the ground…as though he was flying again. Tears tried to escape from Chiro's eyes, but he wouldn't let them. The teen was determined to get to the robot, follow Antauri's instructions, and make sure the monkey team would be ok. He just hoped he would be able to do it all in time.

Finally, the park came into view. Something almost slowed him down when he got there, though. Shuggazoom was a wreck! Every single building was in pieces or damaged somehow. Chiro's heart thudded as he finally came close to the robot. He could sense the evil ooze things behind him. Chiro hit the door with his fist, causing it to open like magic. The teen raced inside and pressed in the code to shut the door. Luckily, the door closed right before the formless could come in after him.

Chiro huffed heavily as he raced to the tubes. Not wasting any time, the teen shot up in his tube.

'It's not supposed to end like this,' Chiro thought as he ran to the lab. 'We were supposed to defeat Skeleton King. I knew we could do it; ever since the beginning I refused to doubt it. And now,' Chiro cut off on this though as he opened the door to the lab. Standing in front of him was a huge machine. It was a large ring sitting on its side with a base at the bottom.

"And now I've forgotten almost everything," Chiro whispered aloud, finishing his thought. He walked over to the machine and took a careful look at the controls. He knew he needed to find the 'enter' button, like Antauri had said. Finally, he hit the button and whirls of colors filled the ring that was standing on its base. Chiro covered his eyes until the light wasn't as blinding anymore. He blinked as he looked at the machine. Was he supposed to walk inside it? Chiro didn't know what to do now, so he followed his gut; he walked into the swirling colors.

"Oww, not so tight," Sprx complained as the formless dragged him away with the other monkey team members. "You don't have to be so rough."

Nova just rolled her eyes and stayed silent, along with the rest of the team.

Antauri was especially worried; he hoped that Chiro was ok.

"Don't worry, Antauri," Gibson spoke softly, knowing what was on Antauri's mind. "We are all worried, but he is a boy we have once trained. We both know his ability to run and fight. He shall be fine."

Antauri turned to Gibson and gave him a smile. "Thank you, dear friend."

Chiro screamed as he felt himself falling into nothingness. He wasn't sure where he was going or what he was supposed to do when he got there. The teen hoped it would come to him in a memory or something! All of a sudden he hit the ground…the ground? Was it even ground? Chiro tried to move his arm, but at first it was numb. It took him a little while, but he was soon able to move his arms and use his hands to feel metal underneath him.

"Ok," Chiro grumbled. "That kinda hurt." He started to push himself off the ground, but sadly he was still too weak to do this. 'Maybe if I take a nap,' Chiro thought, feeling very tired. He shook his head. 'No, I have to do SOMETHING to help the monkey team!" The teen forced himself to his feet and opened his eyes.

He found himself in the robot.

Annime: If you wanna wish me luck on the Math part of the MAP test, it's too late; I took it today. But you can still wish me luck on the Lang Arts and Science ones! Oh, and Science for me is on Monday. XD

Chiro: Was it so bad.

Annime: Actually, no. But I still had gym! (pouts)

Otto: Please review!


	15. Closer than he's Supposed to Be

Annime: Hello world! How are you?

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

Annime: No one answered me, though.

Chiro: (pats Annime's head.) Its ok, Annime. Just let it go.

Annime: (pouts)

_**Chapter 14**_

Chiro looked around with confusion.

"So," the teen whispered, "it didn't work?" He walked to the middle of the room and turned in a circle. He decided to make sure everything was normal before starting to freak out. "Why didn't it work? Wait, what was it supposed to do, anyway?" Chiro pondered this until he heard someone go down the tubes that were now behind him.

Antauri stood there, sliver as can be, and blinked at Chiro.

"Hello, Chiro. How are you this morning?"

Chiro blinked at the white simian with confusion.

"Who are you?" Chiro questioned the monkey, who he didn't know was Antauri.

Antauri chuckled. "Chiro, must you be silly all the time?"

Chiro blinked at him again. "I'm being serious. Now tell me who you are before I kick you out of here myself."

Antauri tilted his head in confusion and then his eyes clouded with worry as he found that Chiro was indeed being completely honest.

"Chiro, it's me, Antauri." The second in command took a step forward towards Chiro, and the teen took a step back.

"You may sound like Antauri," Chiro stated. "But there is NO way you are Antauri. For one, Antauri is BLACK, not WHITE. And for another thing, Antauri has GREEN eyes, not BLUE. So I suggest you tell me who you REALLY are before I get angry."

Antauri sighed. "Chiro, did you hit your head against something hard again?"

Chiro growled. "Tell me who you are, darn it!"

The silver simian was taken back. Chiro sounded furious at him, and he had no idea how he upset the boy.

"Hey, Antauri, when are we going out to eat?" Sprx asked after his form appeared in his tube.

Chiro's mouth dropped.

"You can NOT be serious with me Sprx," Chiro spoke again. "This is NOT Antauri. It's as plain as day!"

Sprx looked at Chiro confused. "Kid, this IS Antauri though, remember? He was…hurt, and then he came back in this body."

Chiro shook his head. "No, the last time I saw Antauri was about five minutes ago and he had black fur and green eyes."

Sprx took a step closer to Chiro, so he was now standing by Antauri.

"Kid, do you need to see Gibson?" Sprx asked.

Antauri nodded. "Yes, that was exactly what I was going to suggest. Chiro has obviously hit his head against something with great force."

Chiro shook his head angrily. "I DIDN'T hit my head on anything, and I don't know what you are talking about! The last time I saw ALL of you were when you were fighting formless, the city was almost rubble, and you guys told me to on ahead and press the 'enter' button on some machine. And now you are telling me that Antauri switched bodies when I just now landed in the room?"

Antauri eyed Chiro up and down. "Chiro, I know you can sense power primate signatures. Now, why can't you read mine and know that I'm Antauri?"

Chiro crossed his arms. "Well, I guess it just proves my point because you guys have barely had any time to train me because we've known each other for only about a month or two."

Sprx laughed. "Ok kid, nice joke, but you've been with us for four years. You found us when you were nine when you went to the East Outskirts."

Chiro sighed with frustration. "This is NOT a joke, I haven't known you guys for that long, and you found me. Now, tell me what's going on here before I get VERY angry; although, I already am."

Suddenly, another black haired and blue eyed teen boy came down the orange tube. The two Chiro's stared at each other for a moment before saying at the same time,

"Who are you?"

The Chiro who was standing in the middle of the room held his head. "This is just too much."

Antauri and Sprx looked from Chiro 1 to Chiro 2.

'I sense the power primate coming from both boys. What's going on?'

Chiro 1 shook his head, trying to gather his thoughts. 'Ok, let's try something before this gets WAY out of control.

"Does anyone here know a Mandarin?" Chiro 1 spoke again.

The others nodded, and Chiro 2 did this with a weird look on his face.

"Well," Chiro 1 went on. "Does anyone know about Mandarin coming from the future, sending us back in time, changing the course of OUR OWN history, and then me having to remember everything that happened before that?"

The three shook their heads, making Chiro 1 want to collapse to the floor.

"Has SOMETHING like this happened before?" Chiro 1 asked.

"Well," Antauri answered. "Mandarin did cause a midriff in the time-space continuum, but it wasn't that he changed the past. Mandarin changed the future."

Finally, it hit Chiro 1. "Well, he's going to be here at some point. And when that time comes, he's going to send Chiro- I mean me to the past. Then, somehow, he's going to cause me to walk to the West Outskirts instead of the East. This will keep us from ever meeting until you show up at my house and scare the crap out of me." Chiro 1 was out of breath once he finished his explanation.

Sprx snorted. "Yea and how are we supposed to believe you? You might be a clone or a fraud for all we know."

Chiro 1 sighed again in frustration.

"Darn it, Sprx," Chiro 1 snapped. "For all _**I **_know you might just all be dead where I came from! And that can't happen! That can't happen to Shuggazoom, to you, or to ME!" Chiro 1 looked at every one of the three in the eyes. "That just can't happen."

Antauri looked the boy up and down again before getting a look of alarm.

"This Chiro is right," Antauri declared. "I sense Mandarin closer than he should be."

Chiro 1's heart beat faster. This was all going to go down while he was still there.

Annime: There you go! Two updates in one day!

Chiro: Good job.

Otto: Please review!


	16. Back to Normal

Annime: Hello!

Chiro: You want this done, don't you?

Annime: Yes; I have another great idea for a story! For those watching out for it, it's gonna be called, "Bounty Runner." It is a bit personal in a way, too.

Chiro: Well, Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 15**_

Chiro 1 continued to breathe heavily as he began to sense Mandarin's energy as well.

"Oh, no," the teen whispered. "I barely have any experience under my belt." He turned to the other Chiro who had a look of determination. "Please tell me YOU will know what you are doing, because I won't."

Chiro 2 looked at his twin with a questioning look. "What do you mean you won't know what you're doing? I mean, you trained by these guys for goodness sakes!"

Chiro 1 shook his head. "Not really. They found me settled me in, trained me a little bit, and BOOM Skeleton King turns the city in ash."

Chiro 2 gulped at this news, but wasn't as shaken as the first time he had heard it. "So, what do you know?"

"I know enough to have kicked Mandarin in the face and hold my own for a little while." Chiro 1's eyes clouded with worry. "But I didn't know enough to save them."

Antauri couldn't help sympathize with the child. He took a step forward towards Chiro 1, but this Chiro noticed and backed up again.

"I still don't think it's possible you can be Antauri," Chiro 1 said with a smirk. "So, I'll just have to keep an eye on you."

Antauri wasn't able to figure out if he was being serious or not, because suddenly the alarm went off.

Chiro 1's nerves went crazy as a huge explosion filled the air. He whirled around to find smoke holding a newly formed hole in the control room of the robot. Out of the smoke came Mandarin with his signature cocky grin.

"Oh crap, it's you," Chiro 1 and 2 said together. They looked at each other and both raised the same eyebrow.

Mandarin looked from one Chiro to the other with confusion. "Ok, what did I miss?"

Antauri growled as he turned his hands to claws. "Mandarin, YOU made this mess!"

Chiro 1 turned to Antauri, crossed his arms, and gave him a look that said, "No dip, Sherlock."

Antauri ignored the teen and glared at his ex-leader. Suddenly, Antauri formed one of his boomerangs and launched it at Mandarin. Mandarin ducked, but as it came back it hit him in the head. Nova, Gibson, and Otto came running into the room with their fists already in the form of their weapons. Sprx quickly changed his own hands and shot an attack at Mandarin.

"Magnabolt Blazer!"

Mandarin was just standing up when this attack came at him and threw him against the wall.

"Monkey Fu!" shouted Chiro 2. A green energy erupted from his hands and hit Mandarin before he could even fall from to the ground.

'Ok,' Chiro 1 thought. 'I know that move, so this shouldn't be THAT difficult.' Chiro 1 formed his hands the same way he had seen Chiro 2's. "Monkey Fu," The same beam of green light came from this Chiro's hand and hit Mandarin. 'Yes! It DID work!' the teen yelled in his mind with celebration. He didn't want to do it out loud because he didn't want them to think he was THAT useless.

Mandarin groaned as he stood back on his feet. He sent a glare to Chiro 1 and lifted a gun like object.

"I don't know why there's two of you, but both of you are going to disappear very soon." With this he shot a weird ray at Chiro 1. Luckily, this twin was able to dodge in time before it could touch him. Mandarin growled and tried again, only to get the same result.

Chiro 2 chuckled, causing Mandarin to turn his attention to him.

"Oh, do you DARE mock me?" the orange simian questioned. He shot a beam Chiro 2's way as well. For some odd reason this Chiro wasn't as quick on his feet. Chiro 1 flung himself at his twin and tackled him to the ground, keeping him from being hit.

"Oww, thank you," Chiro 2 said with a grunt as Chiro 1 crawled off of him.

Chiro 1 scratched the back of his head shyly. "It was no problem, dude." The two then turned to the growling Mandarin. The ex-leader was being attacked by his ex-team. Chiro 1 stood up from the ground quickly.

"Chiro Spiro!" called Chiro 1 as a lightning bolt formed in his hand.

Chiro 2 looked up at him. "I thought they didn't train you that well."

Chiro 1 shrugged and gave him a signature smirk. "Well, I guess it's all just coming back to me now." This Chiro then made the lightning bolt fly towards Mandarin and hit him in the chest. Antauri took this opportunity to grab the gun from Mandarin's hand and kick him in the face.

Mandarin cried out in pain as he went stumbling backwards. He landed with a grunt and shot his venomous glare at Antauri. Antauri only smiled back at Mandarin as he crushed the gun with his ghost claws. Mandarin growled with great frustration as the small metal pieces fell to the floor.

"This isn't the last time you will see me, Hyper Force," Mandarin promised as he raced for the open in the wall. "I WILL be back."

Sprx held up his magnets and shot a spark of electricity at the evil simian, causing him to fall from the robot without another word.

Antauri laid his neck on a table like structure as he waited for his execution. His black fur flowed in the breeze as the knife above him was about to be let lose to kill him. But instead of being cut at the neck he felt he was kicked in the stomach. He blinked and found himself lying on a metal floor. He sat up and looked at his body. It was all metal again. The silver simian looked around to find everyone else on the floor of the control room of the robot. His eyes lit up with happiness and relief as his eyes finally caught sight of Chiro. Everything was back to normal.

Annime: The next chapter is the last. I hope this was ok.

Gibson: Please review.


	17. Epilogue

Annime: I wanna start my new stories!

Chiro: She'll get sick of those too after a while.

Annime: HEY!

Gibson: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 16: Epilogue**_

Chiro lay in the med bay unconscious. He had been like this for three days now. Everyone was worried about him. Being 'home' again was a great relief to them all, though.

Chiro suddenly moaned as he sat back up on the table. He rubbed his head, mumbling about something hitting him.

Antauri left his meditating state to welcome the boy gently, not wanting to startle him.

"Chiro, are you ok?" Antauri whispered. Chiro turned his blue eyes to the silver simian and blinked.

"Y-yea, but what happened?" Chiro asked as he looked around the room.

Antauri mentally sighed. Was this going to be like the last time when Chiro lost all memory of what had happened?

"Come on Chiro," Antauri spoke again. "Think really hard."

Chiro scrunched up his face as he did what he was told.

"W-well…I remember not remembering anything. I also remember you finding me…taking me to the robot…how that was the first time I ever met you…but, wait, it wasn't…and…before that Mandarin shot me with a weird ray gun. After you found me…you tried to help me remember…Oww." Chiro clutched his head and tried to stop it from throbbing. "I don't remember anything from before you came to find me and Mandarin hitting me with the gun thingy."

Antauri blinked. So, Chiro didn't remember reliving his childhood without them? His memory only jumped from the blow from Mandarin to the monkey team finding him?

"Please, relax Chiro. I don't want you hurting yourself."

Chiro chuckled at Antauri's words. "Antauri, I think it's too late for that."

Antauri could help but smile at the young teen's antics.

"So, Antauri, are you as sick of time travel as me?" Chiro finally asked.

Antauri thought for a moment. "Chiro I might even be sicker of it than you."

Suddenly, the two erupted in laughter that seemed to come out of nowhere. And if the whole team was there, they would have agreed that time travel was the thing of the past.

Annime: It's over…I get to start my new stories! YAY!

The Hyper Force: PLEASE REVIEW AND LOOK AT ANNIME'S OTHER STORIES!

Annime: Thank you all for reviewing and reading my story!


End file.
